The Princess and the SEAL
by Feeshy
Summary: Alex and Sean FINALLY get together, and Alex gets caught rescuing Nikita and Doctor Heidecker in Kosovo. Will Sean and the rest of Division be able to get her back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first Nikita fanfic. It's actually the first one I've ever posted online, so please leave me some feedback when you read it. It would mean a lot. I ship Salex big time, if you couldn't tell and after last Fridays super fluffy episode, I couldn't resist writing this. I've already got a storyline planned out in my head for this story, and I just have to find the time to write more. So read and review, and let me know what you think! c;**

Chapter 1

"Have you seen Doctor Lester? I need him to-"Alex walked into the room.

"Hi." Sean awkwardly interrupted her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Wow-you guys all need to work on your greeting skills..." Sean laughed.

Alex stared at him.

"Uhm...I-I'm here-I'm here to see Michael." He gestured towards the now handicapped man.

Michael looked to the ground, obviously disapproving of the answer Sean had given. For a second, Alex had a look of disappointment on her face, but quickly changed it to anger.

"Sorry to interrupt. I better go." Alex said as she stalked out of the room.

...

Alex was running on the treadmill, thinking about the day's events. Sean came walking in, and she turned her head and caught a glimpse of him. She immediately looked back forward.

"Michael looks good...considering" Sean said as he approached her.

"He's getting better." Alex replied.

Sean nodded.

"And Nikita? How's she?"

"Okay. It's been rough on her." Alex panted.

"Well, it's hard to watch someone you care about get hurt." Sean said matter-of-factly.

Alex sighed, turned off the treadmill, and stepped off.

"Yea. It is. Good thing she's tough enough to handle it. Some people would have just bailed." She said while reaching across the treadmill to grab her water.

"Is that what you think I did?"

"I think you made an ultimatum, and then headed for the hills." She retorted as she started walking away.

"An ultimatum. That's what you got out of that?" He said accusingly. "Now most people would have-"

"Most people would have what?" She spun around angrily, "left their friends when it got too tough?"

"I didn't leave anyone behind. It was the only way to get you to understand. I was thinking of you. Your safety."

"By running away from the fight."

"You're not hearing me out. I've never run from a fight in my life."

"Until you left division." Alex left the room.

...

Alex walked into medical awkwardly, staring at Sean.

"What'd the doctor say?" She said as she leaned on the wall.

Sean turned around as he was putting on his shirt, surprised to see it was her.

"Concussion." He said as he pointed to his wound. "I mean I g-I got some cuts and bruises, but I'll live."

"Good." Alex replied as she stepped forward and faced him, the only thing between them being the bed for patients.

"I'm glad you think so." He said, buttoning up his shirt. "The way that things have been going between us..I..." He shook his head slightly," I wasn't so sure."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Sean spoke.

"I wanted you to make a choice. Me or this place. That's why I left."

"How could I have made a choice when you were already gone?"

"Well you could have called."

"You could have come back."

"That's why I'm here."

Alex took a deep breath.

"Look." She sat on the bed/chair. "What you said...about what most people would do...don't ever expect that from me. Most people haven't seen their father murdered before their eyes."

Sean swear he could have seen the tears in her eyes.

"Most people aren't sold into slavery..." Sean could definitely see she was on the verge of tears now.

"I'm not most people. Never have been."

"I know...I know, and I should have known that."

"Yea, you should have." She said in a sad voice, while blinking away her tears.

"Are you angry?"

"Yes...but not at you." He looked down at her, leaned in, and kissed her.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, Alex pulled away.

"I can't do this." Sean's face was full of disappointment.

"Not here." His face lit up as she took his hands in hers and pulled him as she ran to an empty corridor, right outside a door.

She pulled him down and kissed him and opened the door. Sean stood there while she turned 360 degrees to close the door. He pulled her towards him and resumed kissing her, pushing her against the wall. She ripped his shirt off as they made their way to the small recruit bed. Sean ripped Alex's shirt open, rendering the buttons completely useless. Alex pushed him down on the bed as he pulled her undershirt up, attempting to get it off. She bent up, pulled her shirt off and was pulled down by Sean. He undid her bra, and marveled for a second at how perfect she was. They stripped each other of their remaining clothing, and kissed passionately.

...

Alex opened her eyes abruptly, unsure for a split second where she was. Then she realized she was in Division. On a recruit bed. Someone stirred behind her, and she had a mental heart attack before realizing it was Sean. He had come back, and they talked about what he did.

She was never one to stick around in the morning, but it was comfortable. She closed her eyes. Sean's arm was under her head, his other arm over her stomach, holding her close to him and keeping her from falling off the tiny recruit bed. It's been a while since she's felt this way, so light and happy.

"Mhhrrrrrp!"

She jumped.

Sean moved around for a bit, before finally saying "Good morning, beautiful."

"We should get up. Nikita will probably be frantically trying to find me."

"5 more minutes?" He said with a smile.

"Fine..."

She turned around, and faced him, staring up at his cute boyish looks. She smiled.

"What?"

"You look just like that day when you got shot, and I had to give you pain meds. Then you got all stoned."

"Oh yea...that one day we blew up Birkhoff's house and we made out in the car..."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I could do this forever."

"Until Nikita kills us both for not telling them where we are and having her worry." She sat up on the bed and stood up, looking around at the room, scanning it for her pieces of clothing. They were thrown all over the room.

"Noooo, come back," Sean said with a puppy dog face. "It hasn't been five minutes yet."

Alex looked at her phone. It was already 11:43.

"It's 11:43...Nikita's going to kill me for missing yoga with her..."

"Ughhh" Sean groaned and stood up.

"Wow. This room is a mess. I don't remember the table being over there last night..."

"Shut up and get dressed." She smiled.

"In here?"

"What, do you want to wander around Division naked to find a bathroom with all these security cameras around?"

"Well, only if you come with me."

Alex threw a pillow at him and collected her things.

"Hey, do you want to go visit my sister and her family with me? She invited me to go, and I haven't told her if I'm going or not. It'll give us some time alone." He smiled.

"Uhm, sure. When?"

"In a couple days."

"Oh okay, I'll just let Ryan know."

...

"Hey, do you know where Nikita went? Ryan said she took a few days off." Alex heard Michael ask Birkhoff.

"Uhh...I'm not sure, I think she went somewhere with Alex, like a spa or something."

"Or maybe not." She walked into the room.

"You're supposed to be out of town with your boyfriend."

"Uhh, sorry to expose your web of lies, but his sister canceled. Her kids are sick."

"Okay let's try this again. Where's Nikita?" Michael questioned him.

"Uhh, maybe you should call her and ask her yourself. I don't wanna be in the middle of this." Birkhoff replied.

"You're up to your neck in this. Whatever this is." Michael said, as Alex typed on Birkhoff's computer.

"What is all this?" Alex questioned, and images of legs, a man without his leg, and the same man with a few other people popped up on the screen.

"What did you do?!"

"I overrode your hotkey app and restored all your hidden windows."

"The time stamps on these are wrong." Michael said as he came forward.

"No, they're not."

"They have to be. If this guy lost his leg a year ago, he can't be walking around."

"As far as we can tell, it's not a prosthetic...it's real flesh and blood...grown over carbon fiber bone."

...

Alex was on a Division plane, sitting next to Sean. With Michael somewhere else on the plane, figuring out the details of their rescue op. Nikita had been captured in Kosovo when she was trying to find Doctor Heidecker. The man, Kosta, was also after Heidecker, and works for Amanda and Ari. They were going to rescue her, so that Michael could get his hand and fiancée back. Things had been cold between the two of them since the accident, and Michael was making no effort to improve their relationship.

...

Alex opened her eyes, her body aching all over. She remembered they had been in Kosovo rescuing Doctor Heidecker and Nikita from Kosta. They had gotten out alive, but she...she was trapped by Amanda and Ari's agents. All ex-Gogol. She had been shot in the leg.

She looked around. She was on a white bed, wearing a white jumper, similar to one Percy wore when he was in that glass prison in Division...

Alex glanced around her. SHE was in a glass prison. If she was right, it would be an exact replica of the prison Percy once occupied, meaning it was impossible to get out of.

...

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUNNNN. I'll try to get a new chapter written and uploaded soon. **

**Over and out.**

**-GIR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading it. I apologize for the short chapter today, but hopefully you'll like it. I know the ideas in this chapter are a bit cheesy and overused, but it's been in my head and I've been wanting to get it out.**

Chapter 2

"I'm glad you're awake." The voice was so familiar. Amanda.

"What do you want with me?" Alex said with disgust.

"What I've always wanted. Revenge on Nikita. That's where you come in handy." She said with a smirk. "Lucky for us, Nikita would do anything for you."

...

It's been a week since Alex was captured. They were doing everything they could to find her. Everybody was so on edge lately, especially Nikita and Sean.

- Communication Request -

It flashed on the screen.

"What the hell...?" Birkhoff sounded surprised.

Nikita, Michael, Sean, and Ryan rushed over to see what it was.

"What is it? I'll bet it's Amanda. Answer it." Sean said quickly.

Amanda's face appeared on the large screen, Alex was barely visible behind her, in a glass prison, fast asleep.

Nikita walked in front of the camera.

"Hello Nikita. Long time no see." She spoke.

"What do you want with Alex?" Nikita asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" came the reply

"Keep stalling her." Ryan said quietly behind Birkhoff. "Track her. Now."

"Well, let me guess. You want me to suffer."

"Yes, that's right, but there's one thing I don't get. Why you would send a benched agent out to the field."

"Alex was cleared for field duty." Nikita stated.

"Oh, so does that mean you don't know?" Amanda questioned.

They looked around confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sean asked in alarm.

"When we were taking in Alex, she was shot in the leg. We had our best doctors operate on her, and got it out."

"Get to the point." Sean cut in.

"Well, we got her medical report. Turns out she's pregnant." She smirked. "So, Sean, how's it feel? You're going to be a daddy."

The screen turned black.

"What the HELL!" Sean yelled as he punched the desk. "Did you at least get her location?!"

"She ended the connection too fast...we couldn't get it..." Birkhoff replied.

"You got her PREGNANT?" Nikita asked him angrily.

"I-I didn't know alright!" Sean said in defense.

"The most important thing here is to get Alex back before Amanda starts torturing her, or worse." Michael interjected.

Nikita still looked angry.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook." Nikita muttered to Sean as Michael walked away.

...

"So how do you feel?" Amanda asked her as she woke up.

"I feel like any other person who's been shot in the leg." Alex replied.

"I meant about being a future mother." Amanda stated.

"What?" Alex stared at her.

"Don't tell me you don't know either."

"Don't know what...?" Alex said with obvious confusion.

"You're pregnant. Our doctor had you examined after taking out the bullet, and the report confirms it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Have I ever lied to you?...Never mind. Don't answer that question. But you can look at the report yourself."

She slid a Manila envelope through the food slot.

Alex opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. Se couldn't believe it. She was really pregnant. Pregnant. It sounded so weird. What was she going to do for 9 months anyways? She was still stuck here, and Amanda would never in a million years let her go before doing some torturing. After all, she was out to get Nikita. Sean. Did he know? What was he going to do when he found out?

Alex sat down on the bed, obviously at a loss for words.

"We have 24 hour video surveillance in here, which directly streams to my personal computer in my safe house. Basically, it's like a video chat that goes on 24/7, so if anything is wrong, you can just say so, and I'll be the first to know." Amanda said proudly, as she walked away.

...

"Who would have known...the princess and the SEAL. They didn't hit it off so well when I was still in Division." Amanda said to Ari. "Well, this complicates things a bit."

"Is that good or bad? Will we need to sacrifice MORE of our men?" Ari said, thinking of everything they've lost due to Amanda's obsession.

"If everything goes smoothly, that shouldn't be a problem. I just wasn't expecting a baby in the picture." Amanda smiled.

...

**And I'll leave it there for now. Let me know what you think of it, and don't forget to favorite and review. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far and maybe some future ideas I should incorporate into the story. Please excuse the awkward changed in the size of the fonts. I'm typing this story on my iPod instead of my iPhone, and it gets all derpy when I try to copy it into and stuff. Mkay. Enjoy! c;**

**Over and out.**

**-GIR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So last Fridays episode was pretty damned dissappointing. No Salex AND a freaking hiatus. Even one week is hell for me ;-; But I guess the episode on February 22nd will make up for it. This chapter took a little longer to write because I was sick(and still am) and due to Chinese New Years. For those of you who celebrate it, Gong Hay Fat Choy! :) and I hope you got lots of lai see. Enjoy! I'll have a new one soon since I have absolutely nothing to do today (staying home sick from school). ^.^**

Chapter 3

"Sonya, look up the last known location of Alex before her tracker went offline again. Maybe I'll be able to find some weird activity going on near there" Birkhoff was overwhelmed with trying to find Alex. They had been looking for her for two weeks now, with no success.

"Alright, last known location...Guangzhou,China... Near the Laiyin Hotel before she went underground or a signal jammer jammed the signal." Sonya replied within minutes.

"Hrmmmmm...there's something here...I can't be sure if it is though..."

"Can you hack into it and see if it is?" Sonya had a look of excitement on her face,

"Yea, just give me a sec..." Birkhoff said as he typed furiously on the computer. "Holy mother of...It's Alex..."

...

Alex rested her head on her arm. It had been the fifth time she's thrown up today. She was going to kill Sean for this. It felt like crap, and she was all alone. Food and the living quarters wasn't all that bad, but it sucked knowing she didn't have access to a gun. No contact with anyone from Division was possible as far as she could tell, and attempting to escape would be just plain stupid. She was hoping Nikita would have a plan to get her out.

"Psst. Hey Alex. It's me Birkhoff."

...

"So it's just a 24 hour video surveillance for Amanda?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. It's uploading to somewhere, but the chances of us finding Amanda with it soon are slim to none. It's going take a while for Shadow Walker to get the job done." Birkhoff said sadly.

"Well, can we talk to her through it somehow?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"I can probably loop an old clip from this camera and we can talk to her without Amanda knowing." Sonya said confidently.

"Alright."

...

Alex looked at the camera. She knew Amanda was watching her every move and if she talked, Amanda would know.

"Don't worry, we're looping an old clip from this stream. From the looks of it you're not doing too well." His voice came from the camera.

"Yea, well you can thank Sean for that." She said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, alright!" came Sean's voice.

"How many of you are here?"

"All of us. Nikita, Michael, Ryan, Sonya, Birkhoff, and Sean. Owen is still out from his rib injury."

"Do you guys have a plan to get me out yet?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it. There are guards all around the building you're in, and if we attempt to break you out, they'll alert Amanda. She's somewhat close by to where you are right now, so she'll get there when we're trying to break you out, and we'll risk getting captured. We know approximately what area Amanda's in, but it's going to take a while for us to pinpoint her location. After we figure that out, we'll find a way to break you out of that cell."

"What can I do to help?"

"You can sit tight and try not to piss Amanda off for now."

"I'll try."

"Act normal when we stop the loop so Amanda won't suspect anything."

...

"So this building in this clearing in the middle of the forest is where they're keeping Alex. This area is approximately where Amanda resides. I want you guys to do whatever it takes to close in the circle even further." Sean informed the room.

"Hey, Sean. Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Birkhoff motioned towards everyone.

They all gathered in Ryan's office.

"Alright," Birkhoff addressed them,"we know that there are 4 pairs of guards around Alex's building on the outside, and a pair on the roof. None on the inside. We can possibly take out the guards before they're able to alert Amanda, and we can slip in and out before any of then notices she's gone."

"How do we get her out of the glass box?" Ryan asked.

"Easy. We come down from above and smash it. We just need Alex to be under the bed while it happens. When I dropped Percy down there, his body smashed the glass." Nikita replied.

"Alright, so we need a couple teams out there by foot. We can't risk the guards seeing us arrive in a chopper and alert Amanda." Ryan said quickly,"Sean, we need someone to tell Alex the plan. Can you do that?"

"Absolutely. I'll have Birkhoff help me."

"Alright guys. Wheels up in twenty."

...

"Alright. There. You should be set. Just call me back in here when you're done." Birkhoff said as he typed furiously on his computer,"I'll leave the room now to give you two some privacy."

He left the room as Sean sat down.

"Hey Alex."

"Sean?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yea it's me. I'm alone in here."

"Me too."

"Well, it'd be pretty weird if you weren't."

"So do we have a plan yet?"

"Yea, we're gettin ready to head out there right now. It'll be really quick, and Birkhoff will let you know when we've arrived. We're breaking in through the roof, and we're going to smash the glass. You need to be under the bed when we give you the signal."

"Alright I can do that."

"I'm going to go pack. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too."

...

**So there you guys go. It's meh, but it'll do for now. I'm working on the fourth chapter right now, so you can expect that soon. Please favorite, follow, review, and all that good stuff. Let me know if there are any mistakes I should fix. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Over and out.**

**-GIR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So new chapter here, and I apologize for any future delays due to either my laziness or the fact that I now have a beta. Different schedules for both of us means that these chapters might be uploaded a few days after I've written them, but that also means that I'll have a lot of chapters in queue. Working on a 5th chapter right now, so you guys can expect that soon. I plan on continuing this story for as long as Nikita is on the air (whether the 3rd season is the last, or it keeps going past season 5).**

Alex hid under the bed. Birkhoff had given her the signal, and she was supposed to get under some cover.

- CRASH-

She saw the glass shards raining down around her.

"Alex! Are you okay?" She heard Sean's voice. She crawled out, avoiding the glass.

"I'm fine." She answered. Alex ran over to Sean and gave him a kiss.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too... Are Michael and Nikita here?" She looked up trying to find them.

"They're outside guarding the van. It's about 5 minutes away on foot. Here's your comm." Sean handed her the flesh colored device small enough to fit in her ear. Alex put it in her ear as Sean attached the suspension rope to her and tugged on the rope that hung above them. She held onto him tightly as they were taken up and above the prison she had occupied for the past month. They pulled themselves over the ledge and stood safely on the roof. Alex was still facing Sean, and didn't notice anything around them until Sean put his hands up.

"Amanda saw through the surveillance camera. She sent backup to where you guys are right now." Nikita told her through the comm.

"Yeah, I figured..." Alex muttered.

They were surrounded by 10 agents on one side in about a 15 feet radius. All their guns were trained on them. Behind them were a few of their Division agents sneaking onto the roof.

"Attack on 3," Sean whispered,"1...2...3!" He threw his leg up and knocked the gun out of the hands of the man in front of him as Alex kicked another, leaving him on the ground in pain. They were the perfect team. They moved simultaneously and worked together as one to take out the agents around them. Meanwhile, the team behind the agents took care of the rest.

- PEW -

"AGHH!" Alex moaned. She had been shot in the leg.

"Alex! Are you okay?!" Sean asked her as she fell to the ground, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Uggh" was all she could choke out.

"What happened?" Nikita asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Alex got shot in the leg."

"Bring her to the van. Now." Nikita commanded.

Sean ripped off his jacket, and pressed it to the wound. He tied it on tightly around her leg. "Alex, I need you to put pressure on your leg." He tried to stay calm. Alex slowly moved her hands to the wound and winced as she pushed down on it. Sean had her climb onto his back. Moving quickly towards the ladder before they were attacked yet again, he held her tightly against him. As he reached the ground, he put her down, and picked her up in a way that would allow him to run through the forest to the van quickly.

"Nikita we're headed towards the van." Sean said into his comm. Alex wrapped her arms around Sean's neck, trying to hold on.

- pew pew pew -

Sean ducked as he went for cover behind a tree.

- pew pew pew -

He ran a little bit faster.

"Alex, can you hide out behind a tree while I go take care of those guys?"

"Yes of course, I'll be fine." Alex grunted as Sean put her down next to the large tree trunk. She pushed herself backwards so her back was touching the tree. Two minutes went by, and she heard rustling in the bushes. She peeked out from behind the tree and saw a man with a large gun. He was dressed in black. She quickly hid again. Making sure she wouldn't be seen or heard, she half walked, half dragged herself to the cover of another tree. The agent soon headed off in another direction back towards the building, and Alex sighed as she heard his footsteps getting lighter and lighter until she could no longer hear them.

She gasped as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach.

_It's probably nothing,_ she thought. _I'll just wait it out and I'll be fine._ She clenched her teeth until the pain went away. But after about a minute, it came back and much stronger this time. She groaned loudly and clenched her fist against the ground, trying to wait out the pain. _What's happening, am I losing the baby? Oh god. This is hell. _She didn't know which was worse, the pain in her leg or the pain in her stomach. The pain kept on coming in waves, and they were stronger every time, until finally, it just didn't stop at all.

"Ughhhhhh" she moaned, no longer able to restrain herself.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Nikita's voice sounded worried as it came through her comm.

Alex was in too much pain to answer her. The only thing she managed to get out was "arghh!" She was clutching her stomach, unable to move. She heard footsteps approach, praying that it was Sean.

"Well well well...what do we have here?" Alex could hear the smirk in Amanda's voice. She was in so much pain that she could barely keep track of what was going on. All she saw were dark blobs towering over her.

- SMACK -

She saw someone falling to the ground.

"ALEX!"

Her vision blurred, and her world went dark.

...

**Alright, let me know how I did. I'm feeling much better today, and might crank out a couple more chapters by the end of today. If you have any ideas you want me to incorporate into the story, let me know by leaving a review or by PMing me. Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated, so leave a review? c;**

**Over and out.**

**-GIR**


	5. Sorry

**I'm really sorry if you got excited seeing a new chapter, but I'm having a few irl issues right now(bf, family, school). Lots of projects due tomorrow and like 3 tests, so I'm a plotter preoccupied at the moment, making it almost impossible to try to write a new chapter. I promise as soon as the weekend gets here, I will be writing at least 3 new chapters and sending it to my beta to review. So you guys have that to look forward to while I get to look forward to a chapter test in Algebra 2 Adv. I'm like one of the only freshman in the class, so it's pretty fucking awkward and hard to get help in there, but enough about my personal life. I apologize yet again for the long wait, and I hope you guys are all doing well. **

**Over and out**

**-GIR**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so...you guys can hate me forever now...I didn't get to write 3 chapters this weekend, but tonight, I'm going to write like a bunch of chapters. I decided not to send this one to my beta because she's probably going to be asleep and such, and I didn't want to piss you guys off even more...I apologize for the length of this chapter because I was busy with family all weekend. Lots of grandparents' birthdays and all...but no school tomorrow so I'm going to work on a lot of chapters tonight.**

****Chapter 5

Amanda's henchmen had arrived just as Sean had managed to lift Alex up and out of the area. He would have gotten Amanda good had Alex not been injured.

Sean was carrying Alex's limp body, running through the woods towards the van as fast as possible. Alex had lost a lot of blood.

"Nikita!" Sean yelled to get her attention. The van was just up ahead. Nikita quickly slid the door of the van open and helped Sean get Alex inside.

"DRIVE!" Nikita yelled to Michael.

...

Alex slowly opened her eyes. She felt pain all throughout her body. She scanned the room. Sean was asleep in a chair near her bed.

"Sean," she called out weakly.

He instantly jerked his eyes open.

"Hey," He said as he stood up,"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. My leg just hurts a lot."

"Good...good."

"What happened?"

"You got shot, Amanda got away, the usual."

"Oh, well that explains the pain..." Her mind raced through everything that happened. She was shot on a roof. They were going through the forest. Pain. The pain in her stomach.

"Is the baby okay?" A look of worry on her face.

"They're fine."

"They?"

"Oh, uhh, they're twins...they did an ultrasound when you were passed out."

"Oh..." She wasn't sure how to feel.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be a parent, let alone to two kids. My papa had always trained me to be the one to inherit his fortune. To be able to survive on my own. To be the successor to Zetrov."

"You'll be fine. And the rest of us will be here with you, to support and help you. Not to mention me."

Alex gave him a small smile.

Nikita opened the door and peeked her head it.

"Alex, you're finally awake." Nikita said softly. Sean got up and left the room.

"Yea. How's Michael?"

"He's finally come home since we had to kill Heidecker and got a bunch of information on the company he worked for."

"What?!"

"He tried to shoot us because we figured out Kosta's payments were children..."

"I'm so sorry."

"At least we have some sort of a lead on finding the company and having a small chance of fixing his hand." Nikita said with a smile.

"We'll it's great he's not being so distant now..." Alex said.

Nikita smiled and gave her a hug.

"Yea, it really is...how are you holding up with this new baby thing?"

"I'm doing okay I guess. I'm just glad Sean's here with me. Too bad I'm going to be out of commission for a while..."

"Yea, with the way things are now, we could really use you around here...but it's great to have you back."

...

**Okay, so pretty short chapter here, but I hope you enjoyed the Nalex bit in the end...Not much excitement going on here. I feel terrible for makin you all wait, and I hope you can forgive me when I post all the new chapters I'm going to write tonight 333**

**Over and out.**

**-GIR**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys hehe...**

**- flame shield on -**

**So I'm really sorry -ducks to avoid rotten tomato - about the long time in which I haven't posted a chapter. I hope you'll forgive me... School and life has just been really busy, and I've just been really depressed lately. It's been a bit better, so I found a bit of time to write this super short chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me c;**

Chapter 6

Alex slowly opened her eyes. She felt someone tracing a pattern on her back. She stirred a bit.

"When are you gonna tell me what this means?" The voice came behind her.

Alex smiled.

"Is that what we do now? Tell each other all our stories?" Alex responded.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Sean whispered seductively as he kissed her back.

"Maybe later..."She said smiling.

"Well, that may be a while...I deploy in two weeks." He looked over at her, waiting for her reaction.

She turned her body so she was facing him.

"Deploy? You're going back to the SEALs..."

"I never really left..I was on special leave. The term is up."

Alex looked away.

"Hey. What?" He asked.

Alex sat up on the bed.

"I don't know...Guess I just thought that since we were together and I was having your kids..."

"I was gonna join you back at Division."

Sean sat up and looked at Alex.

"Hey, I dedicated my whole life to being a SEAL. I can't just walk away from that. It's who I am."

Alex nodded her head.

"Yea..."She whispered quietly.

"This has nothing to do with us...or the them..." Sean put his hand over her stomach. "I'll be back before you know it, and we can be one big happy family."

Alex's phone rang. She reached for it and looked at the new text she got.

"Guess who?"

...

Sean fluttered his eyes open. It was an unfamiliar bed, but a familiar sound filled his ears. Alex's quiet breathing next to him. Two days ago had been his funeral. Alex had to go to the funeral and see his sisters and all his SEAL buddies. She had gone back to Division crying. No one else dared to comfort her.

...

"Hey...what's wrong?" Sean asked softly.

"I saw all your family and friends today...I realized how much I took away from you, and how I've forced you to be with me..."

"Don't think like that. It was my choice remember? And I'm here because I love you, and if you hadn't given me that choice, I'd probably be dead. I love you. And the babies. Ill always be here for you."

"Forever?"

"Promise."

...

**So, as I said before, super short chapter, hope you like it, and I should be writing some more soon. **

**Over and out**

**-GIR**


End file.
